


[暗表]光之断想

by sawada_kanon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawada_kanon/pseuds/sawada_kanon
Summary: lofter逃难者，旧文搬运假如王回归的故事
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

[序]  
[1]  
“只有您能送法老王去冥界。”  
埃及女神官的转世完全继承了上一世的美丽和聪慧，蓝色的眼睛里光芒让他下意识的回避开。  
“决斗一旦开始，冥界的大门就会开启。而冥界大门一旦开启，必须有灵魂进入。”  
“只有您。法老王是绝对不会送您去到奥西里斯神的管辖之地的。”

[2]  
他踌躇很久，将那张手牌送入封印的黄金柜。  
通常魔法卡，几乎每一个决斗者卡组里都会有的。

[3]  
他脑海里反反复复回想着那人低而沉静的音色。  
“就算没有记忆也没关系，我想和你永远在一起。”  
“伙伴，我输了。”  
“再见了，伙伴。”

[一]  
金色留海的青年一脸苦恼地接过了海马公司最新发售的决斗盘。随着决斗盘的不断改进，旧时折叠式的决斗盘已经鲜少有人在用。新的收缩式的决斗盘更加轻巧，也更加更受人青睐。海马公司最近发行的新型决斗盘是限量货。如今在外面已经炒成天价，而初代决斗王拿在手里却在思索着该怎么打发掉这玩意。  
“那么打扰了。”送货上门完毕的KC公司的员工一鞠躬，一如既往的礼貌。  
武藤游戏眨眨眼，笑着说道：“麻烦了。”  
将轻巧的决斗盘随手放在了桌子上，他忽然萌生了一种不如把它摆到店里卖钱的想法。  
——会被海马君找上门来决斗的，一定。  
决斗王用着那种破烂的决斗盘是在给我丢脸——以这个原因，每次KC新出的决斗盘都会往这里送来一份——虽然每次都被压箱底。  
游戏的目光从桌上另外一个决斗盘扫过，浅紫色的眼睛里泛起淡薄的笑意。  
毕竟是他用过的……不是吗。  
那些并肩战斗的时光痕迹留在这个决斗盘上，他怎么舍得换掉。  
“他不会回来了，是吗。”游戏低声自言自语，手指划过决斗盘旁边的卡组。  
第一张赫然就是Black Magician。

再一次战胜KC杯冠军，成功卫冕决斗王称号的游戏利用的小巧的身形成功地从人群里挤了出来。  
电话铃响起来的时候游戏有一瞬的僵硬，看到来电显示的名字并不是海马公司的领导者的时候下意识松了口气——“喂？马利克君？”  
“游戏君吗？好久没有联系了呢——最近还好吗。”  
“啊，并不坏。马利克君和伊西斯小姐呢？”  
“一样——实际上，我们有件事想拜托游戏君。”马利克•依修达尔在电话那边语气有些迟疑，似乎斟酌着该如何开口。  
游戏听出对方的迟疑，询问道：“马利克君，发生了什么有棘手的事情吗？”  
“其实也不是什么棘手的事。事情是这样的……”


	2. 2

[二]  
他没有想过他还有一次再见的机会。  
纯金色留海之下一双绯色瞳孔艳绝如火焰。那双眼睛的拥有者带着再明显不过的生疏和淡漠开口。  
“请问，您是决斗王武藤游戏吗。”

——“那一天我和姐姐在王家之谷捡到了一个昏迷的孩子……是的，王家之谷有结界，我们也不知道那个孩子是怎样进去的。因为一些原因……游戏君能暂时帮忙照顾那个孩子吗？”  
马利克的声音因为电话的电流有些失真：“至于那个原因，我想游戏君见到他就能明白了。”

他的确明白了——应该说听到王家之谷就大约猜到了一些。

那个孩子站在他身旁，刚到他的腰部的身高，因为年龄让那张脸变得稚嫩的很多。  
“我的名字是亚图姆。”看起来不过十来岁的孩子想了想生硬地补充了一句请多指教。  
那个从埃及远道而来的孩子道出了自己的姓名，冷淡高傲的与从前如出一辙。  
他甚至于看见了挂在那个孩子颈间，那时候杏子送给那个少年王的项链，他唯一认识的几个古埃及文在其上影影绰绰。  
游戏低下身，笑弯了眸子，语气里依旧是惯有的温和：“欢迎。以后也请多指教。”

名叫亚图姆的孩子就在游戏家住下了。正好是放暑假的时间，游戏并没有急着为亚图姆办入学的手续。  
亚图姆多少还是有些拘束，游戏摸摸那个小小的少年的头发，笑着说：“没关系，当做是自己的家就好了。”  
白天守着GAME屋的时候偶尔亚图姆也会一起在店里，盯着卡包若有所思，似乎有些跃跃欲试。  
——决斗者的本性吗？抑或是其他？  
“亚图姆喜欢决斗吗。”游戏轻声询问道，语调惯有的温柔，尾音平缓，倒像是陈述句。  
少年点点头，没有半点迟疑。  
游戏不自觉微笑起来，随手从柜台拿了几个卡包递给绯色眼睛的少年。“试试组一个卡组吧。”声音里带着鼓励。  
“……谢谢。”  
少年有些不自在地接过那个温柔青年递来的卡包。道谢的话语带着明显的僵硬感。游戏拍拍少年的肩头，微笑：“加油吧。”  
游戏转身回了屋内若有所思——唔，看来海马君送来的新决斗盘不用压箱底了。

“……给我的吗？”  
亚图姆迟疑着接过那个决斗盘，与他面孔相似的青年微笑着嗯了一声。  
——明明自己还用着旧式的决斗盘却把最新型号的给他了吗。亚图姆抿抿嘴，最后选择了道谢。  
“加油。亚图姆一定会成为最优秀的决斗者的。”  
绯色瞳孔的少年愣了神——表面上依旧是面无表情的样子——甚至比你更优秀，吗。  
游戏微笑，像是读懂了少年的心声。  
“嗯，会比我优秀很多。”


	3. 3

[三]  
卡组的雏形很快就确立了，有时候亚图姆白天会出去和附近的小孩子决斗，看起来战况并不坏。  
慢慢熟悉了以后亚图姆偶尔会和他讨论下关于卡组的问题，看来对决斗怪兽的爱好稍稍多出了维持不近人情的形象。  
顺便一说自从亚图姆出去碾压附近的小孩子之后，店里的生意比平常好了很多。【。  
亚图姆的卡组内容暂且不说，游戏一眼看过去先被一张张金闪闪的金字罕贵卡闪到。  
该说不愧是另外一我的好运气吗！  
虽然是完全不同的方面……不过真是，很怀念呢。  
“……卡组怎么了吗。”  
稍显稚嫩的少年口音，照旧没有喊他的名字。游戏一愣回过神来。  
把他当做他了。  
“——没有什么，”游戏翻看完了剩下的卡，露出温柔的笑容，“是很不错的卡组思路。可以再适量投入一些检索卡——不过，亚图姆君能告诉我这幅卡组的魂卡是哪一张吗？”  
并不是没有高攻怪兽，但是游戏能感觉到卡组的主题并不是围绕着它们。  
亚图姆沉默良久夺过卡组跑上楼，小声的回答含含糊糊地传了过来：“我还没有找到。”  
游戏慢慢舒了口气，随后靠在沙发上，露出一个算不上好看的笑。  
相似度百分之五十的卡组……他怎么会看不出来。  
那张没有找到的魂卡，分明就是海马公司已经停止生产的，而他手里恰恰拥有的……

Black Magician。

不停转动的，不曾停下分毫的东西不仅是时光，也是命运。  
他们的命运的下一个交叉点，于此呈现。

店门被人用力推开的时候游戏正巧在里屋，店里只有亚图姆一个人正在拆着新出的卡包，店门发出的巨大声响仍然不能掩盖住那人激动的声音。  
“游戏——海马那小子终于良心发现——诶？”  
城之内克也后知后觉地发现坐在柜台上的人并不是自己的友人——虽然两人有着相同的相貌以及发型。  
自知丢人的城之内克也干咳了一声，讪讪着还没来得及说什么，游戏已经从里屋出来，惊讶道：“城之内君？”  
“啊游戏你在啊——”城之内迅速回到之前的热血状态，“海马那小子这次发布的新卡里有真红眼系列的新卡——”  
“——所以，城之内君是来抽卡包的吗？”游戏接了话，城之内嘿嘿笑了两声表示友人猜对了自己想法。  
被称为决斗界赌神城之内克也的好运是毋庸置疑的，但是总有那么一两方面会是意外。  
比如说和海马濑人的决斗，比如说……拆卡包的时候。  
一连十个卡包，真红眼系列的影子都没一个。  
“下一个！下一个卡包，我城之内大爷一定要抽到！”  
“……好的城之内君，请冷静下来……”游戏无奈扶额道。  
“如果说是真红眼的话，我记得刚才有拆到几张。”  
亚图姆拆开一个新的卡包，语气不咸不淡地指指另外一边堆得很高的卡片。游戏对亚图姆随意拆卡包的事情从来是不管的，一方面是让其能组出一个好的卡组，另一方面……亚图姆拆出来的卡单卖的话通常能比卖卡包贵很多。【……  
“我来找吧。”游戏拿过那堆高高的卡片，顺手分了一半给城之内。  
游戏一边找一边将卡按怪兽魔法陷阱分成三类，抽出第一张写着真红眼字样的卡，游戏递给了身旁的友人：“真红眼暗龙。”  
“真的有拆到……”城之内接过默默泪流满面。  
“这里有一张真红眼飞龙。啊，亚图姆。我记得你前几天是在找魔法筒是吧？这里有一张哟。”顺手抽出真红眼飞龙后面的陷阱卡，游戏声音温软，“给。”  
“……谢谢。”  
几不可闻的道谢声——毕竟当时自己只是随口说了一句，却被对方认真记住了。  
亚图姆拿着几张卡说了句我去组卡组，然后跑进里屋没了声音。  
城之内下意识抬头看了一眼，却发现自己的友人笑弯了紫色的眼眸。


	4. 4

[四]  
终于凑齐海马公司新发售的真红眼系列的新卡的时候已经过了好几个小时，城之内嚷嚷着终于好了，抱怨着海马也不知道体恤下员工直接给他几张，游戏听了笑笑，眼底也有着淡淡的倦意。  
“游戏，刚才一直想问——那个孩子是？”  
语气有些小心翼翼。  
“马利克君托我照顾的孩子。”游戏轻声道，表情没有一丝波动。  
“啊？啊哈哈是吗……不过和另外一个游戏真像啊……名字也一样啊哈哈……”  
游戏笑了笑，随口道：“巧合罢了吧。”  
“也是也是。不过……”城之内斟酌了下，还是说出来了：“说起来……杏子最近要从美国回来了呢。”  
毕业以后杏子只身去了美国，学习舞蹈，现在已经成为了职业舞者。  
“……是吗，那么得为她接风洗尘呢。”游戏起身将卡片放好，一如既往的温和模样。

在机场等着杏子到来的是游戏、城之内和本田。几个人上次见面的时间说长也不算长，说短也不算短。气氛算的上融洽，说说笑笑时间也便过去了。  
将杏子送回家以后游戏拒绝了本田聚餐的邀请。回到家看到亚图姆坐在沙发上翻看着卡组，看他进来了小声说了一句欢迎回来。  
虽然表面上仍旧是冷冷淡淡的，但实际上比刚来的那一段时间已经足以说的上亲近。  
游戏忍不住微笑，接了一句我回来了。语调惯有的温柔。

杏子只在日本待半个月。回来之后的第三天约了曾经的友人们一起去游玩。约定时间是中午，游戏今天起得早，也没打算开店，准备趁着早上的空闲时间将昨天到的几大盒卡包整理下放到店里。  
“……亚图姆？不用多睡会么？”  
少年沉默着，一如既往的冷淡，经过游戏身旁的时候嘟囔了一句早上好。  
“早上好。唔，早饭在桌子上。”游戏说着用抹布小心擦去盒子上的灰尘，亚图姆坐在餐桌边，忽然问道：“……中午是要出去吗。”  
“嗯，是啊。”游戏抱着几盒卡包走过来，忍不住腾出一只手摸了摸亚图姆的头发，“我会早点回来的。”  
“……”绯瞳少年沉默着，安静地任由那人并不算大的手蹭过他的头发。  
将盒子打开露出里面的卡包，游戏放好了几个盒子，刚准备回去拿剩下的，亚图姆已经抱着另外几盒放在了柜台上。  
下一秒门被敲响，伴随着熟悉的女声：“游戏——我进来喽。”  
“等……”游戏来不及出声阻止，杏子已经推开了门，一大一小两个相貌相似的人的目光齐齐聚在她身上。  
杏子顿时愣在门口。  
“你是……另外一个……游戏？你……”  
“杏子……等一下！”游戏有些慌，下意识往前走了几步，匆忙回头朝亚图姆递了个眼神。也许是同居一个多月的心有灵犀，亚图姆竟然读懂了那一瞥，回头往里屋走去，丢下了一句我去拿剩下的。  
杏子终于恍然回过神来，慢慢将目光移向眼前的青年，轻声问道：“……游戏？”  
“……你为什么没有告诉我……你明明……明明一直知道……”  
我在等他……啊。  
作为一个名气不小的职业舞者，在美国的杏子却一直没有过男友，甚至没有传出过绯闻。  
她在等谁，他又在等谁，彼此之间，心照不宣。  
游戏吸了一口气，开口道：“杏子，抱歉之前没有说起，但是，他真的，并不是……另一个我了。”  
“也许他们很像，但是我们并没有将另一个我的事情强加在他身上的权利啊。”游戏下意识碰了碰腰间另外一幅卡组，像是确定了什么一样，语气坚定的重复，“并没有这样的权利。”  
杏子愣愣看着他，半晌没有说话。再开口时带了点哭腔，听起来让人心下涩然。  
“……抱歉，刚才我……对不起，游戏……”  
昔日的青梅竹马无力地捂住脸泪流满面，游戏手合起又松开，又向前走了两步，迟疑地抬起手轻轻拍了拍杏子的肩头。  
那动作像是要把女子暖进怀里，看起来和谐又温馨。  
游戏张张嘴正准备说点什么，却听到一阵噼里啪啦的响声，亚图姆匆匆蹲下身将散落在地上的盒子摞起，难得尴尬的样子，连发间露出的耳尖都通红起来。  
“……手滑。”


	5. 5

[五]  
距离所谓的手滑事件过去了一星期多，游戏等人送走了杏子。机场里杏子来回张望了好久，面对游戏却又欲言又止。  
杏子想问的事情游戏几乎瞬间明了，但也几乎是下意识地装作了不明白，默默侧过头回避了青梅竹马的目光。

店门就在眼前，游戏手按上了门把手，又莫名停顿了下来。  
风吹过植株，发出轻微的沙沙的响声。天空很蓝，蓝的不可思议。  
和往常一模一样的景色。  
……做出这样的事情……的确自私了吧……  
游戏几乎有些虚脱地阖了阖眼睛。  
门忽然被从里面拉开，游戏手来不及收回，被顺势拽了过去。亚图姆艳色的眸子和他对视而上，游戏听见少年说小声说道：“感觉你在外面，所以想开门看一下……竟然真的在。”最后五个字声音小到几乎听不清。  
游戏微怔，然后挑起和往常无二的微笑：“嗯，我回来了。”

拜托了亚图姆看店，游戏开始了一周一次的大扫除。因为平时也有勤奋的打扫，所以所谓的大扫除也并不是太累。  
最后一间的是亚图姆的房间，游戏推开了门，房间内一如既往地整洁而单调。打扫并不费事，游戏路过床边时，看到了枕边整整齐齐地放着几张卡片。  
大约是忘记带下去了吧？  
游戏想着，随意瞟过最上面那张卡——卡图熟悉到让人惊讶。  
黑•魔•导。  
虽然Black Magician早已停止发行，但相应配套的魔法卡并没有停止过销售。游戏拿起那一摞薄薄的卡片，一张张翻看。  
黑•魔•导，黑魔术的帘幕，千把刀，光与暗之洗礼，魔术咒文书，奇迹之复活……  
熟悉的魔法卡一张张映入眼帘，勾起回忆遥远。  
游戏将这些卡原样放回，他的动作很慢很小心，因为他的手指一直在颤抖。  
慢慢平复了呼吸，游戏推开门一直走到楼梯间，扬声喊道：“亚图姆，可以上来一下吗？”  
少年的速度很快，绯色瞳孔里光芒流转，带着明显的询问的意味。  
游戏笑笑，照旧的温和模样。“呐，亚图姆，很抱歉……刚才我看了那些卡。”游戏指了指枕边丢放的卡片。“我也想过很久，但果然……”  
游戏的手指蹭过腰间的那一副卡组，也没有看，从里面抽出了几张卡片，递给了绯色瞳孔的少年。续道，“果然，还是应该把他交给你。”  
亚图姆接过，看到卡图的一瞬间几乎停止了呼吸。  
“现在，亚图姆可以组真正的、自己喜欢的卡组了。”游戏静静说。  
虽然一直说着不应该强加于其上之类的话……但是……最终果然还是，违背了。  
以他们所钟爱的决斗之名。

游戏的作息时间一向准时，亚图姆也同样。看见少年房间里透出的灯光的时候游戏有一瞬间的惊讶，随即大约又猜到了原因。  
“亚图姆？”游戏敲了敲房门，“还没有睡吗。”  
亚图姆看看桌面上亮着的灯，闷闷应了一声。游戏推开门，一眼就望见桌上堆满了卡片。  
果然。  
“我想我明白你的心情，不过，时间有很多，明天再继续也是一样的。”  
亚图姆沉默，余光里看到青年笑容温和，眼底像是倒映进了星光万千。  
绯瞳少年嗯了一声，清浅的鼻音。然后开始着手收拾东西。  
躺到床上的时候游戏替他掖了掖被子，然后青年眨眨眼，温声道了句晚安。  
关灯后刹那的黑依旧让他有些不适应。亚图姆听见游戏刻意放轻了脚步声走出门外，然后门被掩上，彻底黑暗。  
亚图姆没有再听到脚步声。像是有那么一声微末的叹息，落进了他的耳朵里。

日子趋归于平静。  
亚图姆推开门的瞬间就听到青年温和的嗓音带着笑意道：“欢迎回来，亚图姆。”  
“……我回来了。”少年将决斗盘上的卡组拿下塞回腰间的卡盒，把决斗盘放到了桌上。亚图姆一边顺手帮游戏整理着被客人弄乱的卡包，一边小声说着今天的决斗事情。  
“遇到了一个用超自然的卡组的家伙……蛮厉害的。不过最后还是我赢了。”尾音带着小小的期待语气，像是一个等待嘉奖的孩子。游戏看着难得孩子气的亚图姆忍不住微笑，忍不住抬手想摸摸绯瞳少年的头发。  
抬手的瞬间，便愣了愣。  
一直以来和亚图姆交谈的时候，游戏总是会避免自己看着那个和那个人过分相似的少年。虽然说不礼貌，但两人相处的方式也并不算是正常。以至于游戏忽视了少年的身高。  
刚来时不过刚及他腰间的孩子，在不到两个月的时间内，身高竟然已经到了他手肘以上的部位。  
一时间游戏脑海里竟然冒出了难道少年用过“等级上升”这张卡的念头……  
不不这怎么可能……不对世界上有决斗卡片精灵其实已经很玄幻了……  
亚图姆看游戏手顿在半空中，忍不住抬头看了青年一眼，星辰明媚流光于绯色的眼底，漂亮的让人失去呼吸。  
游戏回过神来，笑笑继续了刚才的动作，不轻不重的力度透出了别样的温柔。青年重复了一开始说过的话：“亚图姆一定会成为最优秀的决斗者的。”


	6. 6

[六]  
晚饭过后游戏回到了房间。拨出不久前才联系的号码，游戏无意识地用手指慢慢敲击着桌面。  
电话很快被接通，埃及友人的声音依旧明朗：“游戏君？”  
“是我。马利克君，那个……”游戏想了想，干脆地切入正题，“我想问一问关于亚图姆的一些事情。”  
对方笑笑：“算是意料之中，不过在电话里可能不太好说。这样吧，我已经订了下星期到童实野市的飞机票，除了关于亚图姆的事情，我还有一件东西要给游戏君看。”  
游戏握紧了手机，半晌后平静地应了一声。问过了马利克具体到达的时间之后，才挂了电话。  
随手将手机丢在了枕边。游戏拉开了抽屉，除了几沓卡片，抽屉边上还放了一条项链，作为挂坠的铁牌上的古老文字依旧清晰——城之内告知了杏子要来之后，游戏特地向亚图姆要了这根项链——游戏拿起了项链，任长长的链子从手心垂下，他只是反复摩挲着铁牌上文字，默默深思。  
良久，游戏将项链放了回去，靠在墙上无力地闭上眼睛。  
“另一个……我。”

马利克只身一人来到了日本，带的东西仅仅只有一个小包，看来并不打算停留很久。  
银色头发的埃及人对亚图姆长高那么多的事情并不是太惊讶。马利克熟络地和游戏及亚图姆打了招呼，绯色瞳孔的少年坐在沙发边磨磨蹭蹭地假装翻看卡组不愿离去，一反平时的离群。  
与生俱来的直觉告诉他，会有他想要的知道的一些东西。  
而马利克却迟迟不开始正题。送走了那一位王者过后，守墓一族的使命到了尽头，没有约束的埃及青年跑遍了世界各地，此时正和初代决斗王说着天南地北的景色人文，气氛融洽，聊得很开心。  
被冷落在旁边太久，亚图姆豁然站起来，像是想说什么却终究无语。少年握着自己的卡组便往楼上跑去，动作依旧很快，脚步声不知为何却比平常大，莫名让人感受出一种咬牙切齿的感觉。  
关门声响起的时候游戏不免苦笑了一下，手指不自觉缩了缩，在沙发的布料上划出了沉闷的声音。  
马利克像是松了一口气，终于开始了询问此行目的：“游戏君，和亚图姆君相处的……还好吗？”  
“一直很好，亚图姆……是个乖巧的孩子。”游戏点了点头——虽然一定程度上亚图姆冷静的并不像是个孩子。  
马利克迟疑了一会，决定把必要的解说放后。行李包放在地上，马利克没费多大功夫就从几件衣服底下掏出了一个做工精美花纹古典的盒子。  
游戏心脏蓦然一抽。  
马利克将那个盒子递给了游戏，示意青年把它打开。  
没有人说话，那一瞬间所有东西都凝滞了，像是时间也忘记了行走——但也许只是他忘记了呼吸。  
那个陪伴了他数年的东西，安安静静地躺在盒子里，闪烁着冰凉的光芒。

良久游戏忽然笑了一声，打破了沉默的时间。青年手指摩挲着盒子的边缘，笑道：“真是一个非常不错的仿制品……很像。”  
“……并不是仿制品，我想游戏君你可以看出来的。”  
游戏冷静地回道：“但它不应该再出现了。”  
马利克苦笑了一下，做了一个手势示意游戏把注意力从盒子里的千年积木移开，压低声音道：“埃及在几个月前发生了地震——姑且把那个震动叫做地震吧，说起来震源是王家之谷，波及的地域也不算大。”  
“然后，我和姐姐发现了王家之谷的结界被破坏了，冥界大门的位置因为震动反而升了上来，我们在那附近发现了亚图姆君……”马利克顿了顿，继续道：“当时那块放置千年神器的石板已经碎裂了，当时也没多注意。之后有一次上街，我发现了有人在摊子上卖千年首饰。我买到了千年首饰，然后花了点小手段把千年积木也拿到了手。”  
马利克的目光扫了一下游戏手里的盒子：“借此我们才知道，千年神器不是被掩埋了，它们又一次现世了——如果我没记错的话，按照守墓一族碑文上的记载，出现了这样的情况的话，等于封印解开，冥界大门再一次开启了。”  
游戏安静地听到了这里，将手上的盒子放在了桌上，才开口道：“马利克君，你是说，冥界大门开启了……”青年慢慢呼出一口气， “而他……另一个我，回来了。是么？”  
马利克并没有直接回答，反而问道：“我是为解决亚图姆的事情来得，不是吗？”  
“不过在此之前……容许我先道歉吧。”马利克抓了抓头发，语气歉然，“我和姐姐决定把亚图姆送到游戏君这边，是因为在这个世界只有你才能判定，他是否是那一位王。”  
埃及青年又轻声重复了一遍，游戏君，只有你。  
游戏忽然笑了笑，照旧是温柔淡然的笑意：“如果我说，我并不承认……亚图姆是另外一个我呢？”  
马利克愣住了。的确，他很惊讶——他没有想到游戏会拒绝承认这样的事情。  
“……游戏君？你不是一直都在……”  
“啊，是一直。”游戏微笑，“但是同样，我也懂。”  
没有错，他比任何人都期待着他的回来，但也比任何人都无法去面对。  
因为是他亲手将那人送去了冥界，亦是他亲自给了那个人提示，耗尽了那个人最后一点战意。  
死者苏生？  
——不不不，死者不苏生。  
他比任何人，都要明白。


	7. 7

[七]  
他们没有继续话题，游戏收整出了一个房间出来以便让埃及青年作为歇脚之地。将装有千年积木的盒子放在了自己房间里，游戏转身下楼，开店。  
生活还是要继续，店门还是要接着开。  
亚图姆没有在——以往少年除了出去决斗，总是坐在店里，不用照顾生意的时候他们以背倚着背的姿态相坐，沉默多于交谈。  
像极了从前心之房间的样子。  
游戏后知后觉自己再次把亚图姆代入了那个角色，忽然之间竟生出一种心烦意乱的感觉。  
——你已经否定他了。  
游戏在心里对自己说。  
所幸客人的光临让游戏暂时可以丢开这些恼人的思想。青年起身，掩去了眼底的倦意，打起精神招呼客人。  
今天下午的客人比平常多很多。有的人结伴而来，拆到了想要的卡片的时候就忍不住跃跃欲试地想和同伴决斗。虽然不能用决斗盘，但在桌上单用卡片决斗似乎也丝毫不减那份气势。  
游戏偶尔会提出一点小小的建议，决斗王的指点让孩子们更加雀跃起来，一下午店里吵吵闹闹，让游戏也没有精力再去回想曾经。  
——也不错。

晚饭的时间亚图姆把自己锁在了房间里没有出来，游戏连续叫了很多声对方都没有应答，无奈之下只好盛了饭菜放在了少年房间门口。而马利克下午出门说想逛一逛童实野市，晚上也许会晚点回来。饭桌上只剩下游戏一个人——自从亚图姆来到后，已经很久没有这样过了。  
草草扒完了晚饭，游戏上楼想收碗，却发现盘子里的食物分毫未动。  
青年叹气，重新热了一遍放了回去。每一个小时反复一次，直到那几盘菜已经脱离了可食用范围，游戏这才将它们倒到了垃圾桶里。  
好像突然之间，一切都乱了套一样。

一夜未能安眠的游戏醒的很早，下楼的时候发现亚图姆正拿着一片面包，也不知道是在当早饭还是晚饭。让游戏惊讶的是，远道而来的埃及青年竟然也在。  
“早上好。你们起得真早呢。”游戏笑着说。  
亚图姆几乎是瞬间就接了话——“早上好。”后面像是想接着什么话要说，但是被少年一下子又咽了回去。  
游戏微微一怔，错觉今天早上的亚图姆好像比平时少了几分冷淡的味道。  
少年自己也怔了怔，游戏一瞬间仿佛从少年眼里看到了一丝懊恼的意味。青年没有错过亚图姆对马利克匆匆递去的一个眼神，随后绯瞳少年小声说了一句我回房间了，三步并两步地从游戏身边跑了过去。  
马利克咳嗽一声，试图转移游戏的注意力——“游戏君，早上好。”  
“唔……嗯，早上好，马利克君。”游戏拿着水杯接了两杯温水，递给了马利克一杯后，坐在了沙发上。游戏询问道：“昨晚上休息的好吗？”  
“很好。”埃及青年点点头，有些迟疑地问道，“游戏君……你还是不改变……想法吗？”  
“……”游戏端着水杯的手在半空里停顿了一下，青年漫不经心地吹了吹杯里的温水，看着杯里漾起的一圈圈涟漪慢慢道：“是，我不改变想法。我并不承认……亚图姆是另一个我。”  
马利克语塞。  
他没有立场去劝服游戏相信，因为当初是他们让这个青年送走那位王者的。  
生与死，何其讥讽。  
但是他必须得让游戏相信，一念至此，马利克有了一种久违的无奈感。  
埃及青年喝了口水润了润嗓子：“我昨天和亚图姆君决斗过了一次，平局。”收到游戏看过来的目光，马利克继续道，“我看到了亚图姆君召唤了Black Magician。如果我没记错的话，那张卡已经停止发售很久了。”  
言下之意，不言而喻。  
游戏平静地说：“没错。Black Magician是我给亚图姆的。”  
马利克像是抓住了切入点，说道：“游戏君，你既然愿意将那张卡给亚图姆君——”  
“他配得上用Black Magician——以决斗者的身份。”游戏沉静地回答，“这并不能证明什么。”  
马利克忍住了扶额的冲动。果然结果还是这样。  
“既然如此。”马利克站了起来，声音很无奈，“和他决斗吧。”  
“一个人的决斗风格，是不可能改变的。”  
游戏敛下眼眸，半晌应声，那就这样吧。

时间就是明天，按照马利克的说法就是早点解决吧。游戏几乎不知道这一天是怎样过去的。回过神来时已经是夜晚了，青年坐在黑暗的房间里，轻轻叹息了一声。  
摸索着打开了灯，开关摁下去的声音在安静地夜里格外的清晰。光亮起的一瞬有些刺眼，游戏忍不住眯了眯眼睛。让自己适应灯光的亮度。卡组不需要调整太多——虽然已经很久没有看到那个少年的卡组是什么样了，但并不影响自己的决斗方式。  
他忽然想起来早上马利克说过的话。  
——一个人的决斗风格，是不可能改变的。  
游戏晃了晃头，蹲下身拉开了桌子最底下的抽屉。  
也许是动作太大，里面的小东西倏然警觉地醒了过来，棉花糖精灵睁开了大大的眼睛，差点把尖利的的牙齿也露了出来。  
游戏忍不住失笑，嘴角弯起的弧度格外温柔：“打扰了你睡觉……很抱歉。”  
小精灵摇晃了两下，也许是想表达着没关系的意思。圆滚滚的身子像个不倒翁一样。游戏用手摸了摸自己卡组的小精灵，“谢谢你帮我一直看着它。”  
棉花糖蹭蹭他的手心，“啪”一声消失不见了。游戏取出抽屉里的盒子，闭了闭眼睛，像是做出了很大的决定。  
金光闪闪的盒子里的东西其实很简单，三张卡片而已。但是这三张卡片在决斗界，却是每一个决斗者都梦寐以求的珍宝。  
奥西里斯的天空龙，欧贝利斯克的巨神兵，以及，拉的翼神龙。  
取出了卡片，游戏原样将盒子放了回去。青年疲惫地站起身来，揉了揉眉心。  
游戏将门打开了一个刚够自己出去的小缝，将明亮的灯光掩进了屋里。  
视力适应看到黑暗后，游戏放低了脚步声，轻轻推开了亚图姆的房门。  
少年睡得很安稳，呼吸沉沉。游戏却忽然想到了少年睁开眼睛时那双绯光流转的端丽眼眸。  
亚图姆的卡组码的整整齐齐地放在桌上。游戏将那三张卡片放在了卡组旁边。青年转正身体，面对着沉睡的少年，嘴唇张合，做了几个字音的口型。  
“好了，物归……原主。”


	8. 8

[八]  
神啊……如果可以。  
亚图姆第一次开始祈求神明。事实上来到奥西里斯神的管辖之地前，他从不会做祈求这样的事情。  
在三千年前，他就是埃及人心里的神明。三千年后，他不需要神明的眷顾。  
三千年前的无名的王者默默将手握成拳，指甲在手心掐出了深深的印记。  
神啊，如果可以——我想再一次的……  
回到伙伴身边。

奥西里斯神剥夺了王者的记忆，却允许了他的祈愿。  
五六岁大的孩子有着一双剔透明澈的绯色瞳孔，他只记得自己的名字叫做亚图姆。  
法老王的记忆，决斗者的记忆，作为那个少年口中另一个我的记忆，通通没有了。  
被埃及青年送往日本的孩子本能地用冷漠将自己包裹起来，生硬地介绍自己的名字叫做亚图姆。他把所有的初衷都忘却了，即使面对着的是自己曾经一遍遍祈求所见的人。  
他尚记得那一天的情形，也许会就这样永远的记得。那个青年笑笑，温柔的无以复加，浅紫色的眸子里光影浮浮沉沉，漂亮的不可思议。  
他说欢迎，以后也请多指教。  
少年不知道该叫那个人什么，直呼名字不妥，叫高了辈分自己先不舒服了。  
——他不喊，青年也和气的没有追究。  
他们两人之间沉默多于交谈太多，通常以背对背依靠着的姿势相互坐着，交谈的最多的话题就是决斗。  
以至于他看到那么多人可以和青年相谈甚欢时，莫名觉得那画面很碍眼。  
少年不知不觉中已经有了生命的重心，他熟悉青年的脚步声，在隔了十步左右的两个的房间距离里听着青年行走的声音。  
沉稳而安静的。  
少年偷偷拉开了门，透过小小的门隙看着那个人推开门，手上抱着什么东西。  
半晌游戏出了房门，青年掩上房门，手心向里支着墙壁走下楼，那动作突然让他有些心疼的味道。  
等了好半天，亚图姆特地看了下游戏并不在下面的客厅，然后偷偷推开了青年的房门。也许是因为有点心虚，风吹动窗帘发出的细小声音也吓了他一跳。  
——他很在意青年刚才抱在怀里的盒子，那里面是有什么深深地吸引着他。  
盒子被随便地放在了书桌上。亚图姆走过去，桌上除却那个盒子只放了一本笔记本和一盏台灯。亚图姆随意扫了一眼，然后好奇地伸手翻了翻那个本子。  
扉页夹了一张纸，那张纸皱巴巴的，像是曾被人揉成了一团，然后又被人耐心展平。  
折叠的纸张被亚图姆展开，里面以同一种字迹写满了「另一个我」，字迹从工整到凌乱，间或夹杂着几句「伙伴」。  
亚图姆睁大了绯色的眼眸——这是……！  
他不是没有听到他们言论里的另外一个游戏，不是不知道自己长得似乎很像那个人——  
——只是。  
由远而近的脚步声传来，亚图姆只来得及将纸张重新塞回扉页。慌张回头看见的不是紫色眼睛的温柔青年，而是远道而来的埃及客人。  
胡乱点了一下头算是打过了招呼，亚图姆心虚地打算退出房间。却听马利克以平缓的语气问道：“亚图姆君是来找那个盒子的吧。”  
……他怎么知道。  
终究残留了一点小孩心性，亚图姆在心里如此吐槽道。  
“如果亚图姆君不介意的话，来决斗一场吧。”马利克突然开口要求，望着疑惑的少年说道，“不用担心游戏君会过来。”  
该说守墓一族做事都是千回百转吊人胃口的——亚图姆有些迟疑，但对方是第一次决斗城市的top.8，让少年的决斗者之魂前所未有的膨胀起来。  
没有用决斗盘，他们用最初始的卡片决斗方式来决定胜负。  
现在马利克LP是1300，场上只剩下一只守墓的长枪兵。他将守墓的长枪兵的转为守备表示，然后把刚刚抽到的卡盖伏到魔陷区。  
亚图姆LP虽然只剩下了200，但是他的场上黑魔导师徒即使只是卡片仍然有着不能小觑的气势。  
马利克若有所思。虽然那时候并没有决斗过多少次，但是……那样一个人，不管是谁都会记得的吧。  
少年的决斗风格，如同刚刚出道的初代决斗王一样，擅长攻击的同时也并不轻视防御，总体风格称得上果断与凌厉。  
亚图姆的抽卡阶段，马利克果断地打开了盖卡——“发动陷阱卡破坏轮，破坏我场上的守墓的长枪兵，双方各受了1500的基本分伤害。”  
1500LP，双方就此基本分都扣成了零。  
少年一愣，把刚抽到的旋风又连同手卡一起放回了卡组，语气不咸不淡地道：“平局。”  
也没继续的必要了，反正双方目的都达到了。  
马利克点点头，说游戏君应该一下午都会守着GAME屋。  
亚图姆摸不清对方的来意，只是点点头轻轻哦了一声。  
盒子就放在书桌上，亚图姆走过去迟疑伸出手，心里是难得的忐忑感。  
金色的盒子被亚图姆小心翼翼地掀开盖子，里面的东西反射出来的一线冷光让亚图姆微微眯起眼睛。  
如同金字塔般的黄金饰物在盒子里映着日光折射出耀眼的光芒——找到了。他听见有个声音在心里说。  
亚图姆小心翼翼地伸出手，在他手接触到黄金饰物的瞬间，蓦然出现的盛大光芒将少年整个人包裹了进去。

奥西里斯神向他的子民开了个小玩笑。  
他夺去了王者的记忆，让王者变成了小孩子的模样。  
但是只需要接触到他曾经的寄宿之物，就可以获取那些一度失去的记忆。

他全部想起来了。  
杂乱的记忆全部涌了上来，三千年前的，三千年后的，他全部想起来了。  
他第一次，感谢神祗的存在。

整理记忆需要的时间不算短，亚图姆醒来的第一时间就去找了守墓一族的后裔。  
黎明前的天空是阴沉的暗色。埃及人睡眼惺忪地被人摇醒，睁眼立刻就看到了一双绯光流转的眼眸急切的看着他。  
“……亚图姆君？”还没有真正清醒过来的埃及人慢慢回过神，像是想起什么，试探道：“法老王？”  
“嗯。”  
马利克被彻底惊醒，匆忙从床上坐了起来，小心翼翼地问道，“您已经……恢复记忆了吗？”  
“是的，马利克，谢谢你将千年积木带来这里。”  
“我们分内的事。”马利克说道。亚图姆点点头，道：“那么，关于伙伴的事情……”  
联系到之前游戏的态度，直接挑明是不明智的。  
王者转回头来，绯色眼眸流转出光芒万千：“马利克，请你和伙伴说——我和伙伴，需要一次决斗。”

他听见青年轻的几乎听不到的脚步声，衣袖在桌上磨出悉悉索索的轻响声。  
在游戏走后，亚图姆坐起身来，借着窗帘里露出的微末月光摸到了青年放卡的地方——不用看，他就知道是什么了。  
他并没有将那三张所有决斗者梦寐以求的卡片加入卡组。  
——他们之间，已经不需要神再插手干预了。  
再也不需要了。


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> []里的数字是他们每回合结束后的手牌数  
> 决斗太长了，如果有BUG也请无视吧……这里OCG和TV效果都有，哪个好用用哪个

[九]  
虽然睡眠时间短，但游戏这一晚睡得不算差，相比前一晚起来甚至可以说是一夜安眠好梦。  
青年醒的很早，也没有磨磨蹭蹭地赖床什么的，换好了衣服，将桌边的卡组插到了腰间的卡盒里。游戏拉开了窗帘，天色不算亮，晨雾很浓，看来时间还早。  
下楼的脚步声照样是轻手轻脚的，游戏刚下完一层楼梯，就听到了另外一个细小的脚步声。  
绯瞳少年转过墙壁，就看见了游戏正抬头有些讶异地看着他，浅紫色的眼睛里氤氲着水汽，异常温和的感觉。  
“……早上好。”  
“早上好，亚图姆。”游戏回答道。  
游戏放慢了脚步，等着亚图姆的步伐。两人并肩走下了楼梯，途中游戏惊觉身边的少年像是又高了不少。  
“……直接开始吧？”少年忽然道。  
“好。”  
他们一同出门，一左一右地转开，背道而驰。没有回头。  
将腰间的卡组插到了决斗盘的卡组里，决斗盘展开的声音几乎是同一时间响起。两人几乎是同时回头，绯色和浅紫色的眼眸里映出了对方的模样。  
“Duel！”  
“Duel！”  
游戏抽出五张卡片，在手中展开成一个扇形。亚图姆看了看对方，意料之内的看到对方脸上平静无波的表情。  
“我先攻，抽卡。”亚图姆扫了一眼手上的卡，“发动魔法卡融合。我将手牌上的巴风特和幻兽王加塞尔融合——出来吧，有翼幻兽奇米拉！”  
威风凛凛的双翼怪兽凭空出现，亚图姆接着道：“这回合我还没有通常召唤怪兽，我以守备表示召唤圣精灵，回合结束。”[2]  
一模一样的凌厉的决斗风格……呢。  
游戏看着这个开场失笑。随后敛了心神，“我的回合，抽卡。里侧守备表示召唤一只怪兽，盖伏一张卡，回合结束。”[4]  
平淡无奇的一回合，亚图姆望着后场的那张盖卡，忍不住深思。  
“我的回合，抽卡。”随手将那张卡一翻扣进掌心，亚图姆打算试探着攻击一下，“奇米拉，攻击盖伏的怪兽。”  
青年没有想要发动的盖卡的意思，双翼怪兽将卡片狠狠撕裂——然后小巧的决斗精灵没有消失，看起来软绵绵的身体又倏然合在了一起。  
——棉花糖！  
“根据棉花糖的翻转效果，你将损失1000的基本分。”青年将决斗盘上的卡片翻转过来，“并且，它不会被战斗破坏。”  
棘手的卡呢。虽然被消减了1000分，亚图姆倒是没有半分脸色变化，“我就这样回合结束。”[3]  
游戏抽了卡片，思索了一会道：“我将棉花糖作为祭品，召唤恶魔的召唤。”白骨恶魔在雷电中现身，缓缓张开了身后蓝色的翅膀。“战斗，”青年握着卡片的手指向奇米拉，“恶魔的召唤攻击有翼幻兽奇米拉，魔降雷！”  
再次被消减了400LP，亚图姆沉静开口道：“发动奇米拉的效果，守备表示特殊召唤巴风特。”  
恶魔的召唤攻击结束后缓缓落到游戏身旁。游戏干脆的结束了回合。[4]  
“我的回合。”亚图姆将刚抽到的卡塞到了魔陷区，“发动魔法卡，强欲之壶。”  
一瞬间，亚图姆从新抽到的卡上感受到了薄薄的暖意，让少年忍不住微笑起来——“以圣精灵和巴风特为祭品，从手牌召唤Black Magician！”  
场上刮起了一股黑色的旋风，紫色的最强魔导师握着法杖出现在场上，亚图姆将用强欲之壶抽到的另一张卡发动：“然后，我发动魔法卡魔术咒文书——Black Magician的攻击力将增加700。”  
游戏忍不住闭了闭眼睛，3200，这样强大攻击力以另类的方式说明了对面少年的决斗风格。  
就像最开始赢下决斗城市的“武藤游戏”一样，威势凛凛，咄咄逼人。  
恶魔的召唤被击破，以及受到了700的基本分损伤。  
——就像最后一场决斗一样。  
陷入回忆的游戏并没有注意，黑魔导完成攻击后回到自己的场地上，慢慢的回过头，无声地宣布着什么。  
——王啊。无论是时间的流逝，还是现实冥界的交换，我都会为您永远献上我的忠诚。  
少年微笑，阖了阖眼帘，慢慢呼出一口气，继续了决斗。“盖伏一张卡，回合结束。”[2]  
“我的回合。”游戏抽出一张卡片，“召唤沉默剑士LV1，盖伏三张卡，回合结束。”[1]  
——四张盖伏的魔陷卡。攻击力1000的怪兽以攻击表示召唤——果然，是陷阱吗。  
“召唤魔导战士 破坏者。当这张卡召唤成功时，可以在这张卡上放置一个魔力指示物，这张卡放置的「魔力指示物」每有1个，这张卡的攻击力上升300。而每除去一个魔力指示物，可以破坏场上一张魔陷卡。”亚图姆望着那四张盖卡，指了指最后边的一张，“我发动魔导战士 破坏者的效果，破坏你最右边的卡片。”  
随着亚图姆的话音落下，魔导战士 破坏者降下了300点的攻击力，而同时，游戏场上一张神圣防护罩-反射镜力被掀开，啪一声化成了靡粉。  
真是永远不会改变的好运气呢。游戏想。  
亚图姆几不可见的舒了口气：“Black Magician，攻击沉默剑士LV1——Black Magic！”  
“我发动陷阱卡大地的侵蚀，”游戏毫不犹豫地掀开了盖卡，“然后发动速攻魔法，回合跳跃！”  
“大地侵蚀的效果，每回合怪兽会下降500点攻击力。现在已经是三回合后——”随着青年的声音，黑色的魔导师陷入了深深的泥潭，挣扎无用。“于此同时，沉默剑士的效果发动，沉默剑士变为LV4，攻击力2500。”  
攻击继续——魔导师里的最强者受控般僵硬地举起了绿色的法杖，1700对2500，结果不言而喻。  
亚图姆的基本分一阵跳动，最后停留在1800上。  
“根据魔术咒文书的效果，当它进入墓地时，我将回复1000的基本分。”  
LP再次被提升起来。亚图姆盖伏了两张卡，回合结束。[0]  
“我的回合，沉默剑士变成LV5，攻击力3000。”青年看了看手卡，直接跳到了战斗阶段，“沉默剑士LV5，攻击魔导战士 破坏者！”  
“发动陷阱卡魔法筒——”  
攻击瞬间转向朝游戏扑来，青年镇定地掀开了自己一开始盖的卡，“反击陷阱，魔宫的贿赂。”  
“我知道你一定会有对策。”对面的少年笑了笑，骄傲而肆意的。一瞬间让游戏晃神。  
“速攻魔法——收缩！我选择的发动对象是沉默剑士LV5！”3000的攻击力锐减到了1500，不甘地败于魔导战士 破坏者的剑下。  
同时基本分下降的声音响起，游戏的基本分定格在了3200。  
“根据魔宫的贿赂的效果，抽一张卡吧，亚图姆。”  
少年默然点了点头。游戏的主要阶段二。作为现任决斗王的另外一个主力牌沉默魔术师LV4上场，青年将最后一张手卡塞到了魔陷区：“魔法卡天降宝札，双方抽卡一直抽到6张为止。”  
少的可怜的手卡立刻被补充了起来——于此同时，沉默魔术师攻击力上升到了3500。  
青年一贯的决斗风格，给自己留好了退路，滴水不漏的防御。  
女魔术师地站在场上，沉静而威严。亚图姆忍不住咬了咬唇，现在自己并没有能抗衡的卡——只能先防御撑过去了。  
“盖伏一张怪兽卡，将魔导战士 破坏者转为守备表示，回合结束。”[6]  
游戏握着手牌的手微微有些颤抖——很久……已经很久没人能和他战斗到这个地步了。比意识更先认可的，果然是决斗者之魂……吗。  
“我的回合，抽卡——在准备阶段，我发动沉默魔术师的效果，沉默魔术师变成LV8，并且不受魔法卡效果影响。我从手牌召唤黄齿轮。这张卡召唤成功时，可以从卡组选择一张绿齿轮加入手卡。”  
“战斗。”游戏声音很平缓，“沉默魔术师LV8，攻击盖伏的的怪兽。”  
沉静的女子一跃而起，长发飘散，杖尖凝出一团光芒，轰然打在盖伏的怪兽上。  
“但是我盖伏的卡是翻弄的精灵剑士——”亚图姆将决斗盘上的卡片掀开微微一晃，让对面的青年看到卡图的模样，“他不会被攻击力1900以上的怪兽战斗破坏。并且因为是守备表示，我不受到伤害。”  
游戏点点头表示明白，继续道：“黄齿轮攻击魔导战士战士 破坏者。再盖伏一张卡，回合结束。”[6]  
“我的回合，抽卡！”——我需要可以打败沉默魔术师LV8的怪兽——我的卡组，请……  
他睁开眼，入眼是俏皮的女魔导师在朝他微笑。  
亚图姆松了口气，忍不住露出一个微小的笑意。“我将翻弄的精灵剑士作为祭品，召唤Black Magician Girl！”  
空中浮现出女魔导师窈窕的身影，金发明亮笑容甜美，还俏皮地对自己的主人眨了眨眼睛。  
“我发动盖卡——活死人的呼声，特殊召唤墓地里的Black Magician——回来吧，我最忠实的下仆！”随着亚图姆的话音落下，场上卷起了紫色的旋风，黑色魔导师再次出现在场上。  
少女魔导师晃了晃法杖，像是打了个招呼。  
真的……真的已经不需要再去否定身份了……只是决斗还是需要进行下去的。  
游戏无意识的摩挲着卡牌的边缘，想到。  
“然后——我发动魔法卡，黑•魔•导•连•弹，在这一回合，Black Magician Girl的攻击力将会加到Black Magician身上，所以，现在Black Magician的攻击力是4500——战斗！Black Magician攻击沉默魔术师LV8，Black Magic！”  
像是在逆转最后的那一场输赢一样，黑色魔导师挥舞着绿色的法杖，巨大的光球里沉默魔术师化成了靡粉。  
游戏的基本分下降到了2200。已经比亚图姆的低了。  
少年不着痕迹的松了口气，说了声回合结束。[5]  
“抽卡，守备表示召唤绿齿轮，当绿齿轮召唤成功时，可以从卡组选一只红齿轮加入手卡。将黄齿轮变为守备表示，并盖伏一张卡，回合结束。”[6]  
盖伏的两张卡里……应该是有防御的方法吧。亚图姆皱眉，定了定心神，“我的回合，抽卡。我以攻击表示召唤魔导女武神。”棕色长发的魔导师出现在场上，和Black Magician Girl有着相似的面容，轻轻的一声喝透着威势凛凛。  
“魔导女武神，攻击黄齿轮！”  
游戏毫不犹豫地掀起盖卡：“发动陷阱卡攻击无效化！”  
亚图姆一瞬笑意加深，“那我也发动陷阱卡，陷阱干扰。”  
青年一怔，然后笑了笑：“果然呢，只凭一道陷阱卡是不可能拦住你的……”另一个我。  
“我发动反击陷阱卡，反击反击。”游戏打开了另外一张盖卡，虽然中途波折了一些，但好歹攻击无效化发动成功了。两个齿轮怪兽得以保存下来。  
“想一次成功看来是不可能的。”亚图姆道，“我就这样回合结束。”[5]  
青年平静地抽了卡，从手牌中抽出一张卡：“以黄齿轮和绿齿轮为祭品，从手牌召唤出破龙剑士。”  
“什么……！”  
身形高大的剑士凭空出现，缓缓睁开了眼眸，那一瞬间，亚图姆感受到了逼人的压迫力。  
2600的攻击力，在场上已经无人能超越了。  
“破龙战士攻击Black Magician，破坏剑一闪！”  
后场没有盖卡保护的少年咬牙，看着自己的下仆再一次被送去墓地。  
游戏轻声道，“回合结束。”[6]  
“我的回合，”亚图姆抿住了唇，“我发动魔法卡，光之护封剑。然后将Black Magician Girl和魔导女武神转为守备表示，回合结束。”[5]  
光之护封剑……现在还没有对付的方法。“我以守备表示召唤黑森林的女巫，并盖伏一张卡，回合结束。”[5]  
“我的回合……盖伏一张卡，回合结束。”[5]  
游戏的手虚虚抚上决斗盘上的卡组，慢慢抽出上面的卡，望到卡图的瞬间忍不住微笑起来，“发动魔法卡，旋风。破坏光之护封剑。”  
“速攻魔法——魔法效果之矢！”在旋风吹过来的刹那，亚图姆挥手打开了盖卡，“对方场上表侧表示存在的魔法卡全部破坏。每破坏1张魔法卡，给予对方基本分500分伤害。”  
光矢凭空出现，呼啸着扑向游戏。让青年忍不住侧了侧身想避开。  
游戏的基本分下降到了1700。  
青年不为所动，抽出手卡里的两张卡轻巧塞进了魔陷区，“盖伏一张卡，并且，发动魔法卡魔导师之力，我将其准备在破龙剑士上，破龙剑士的攻击上升1500！我的回合结束。”[3]  
“4100……”亚图姆喃喃道，虽然现在是他的基本分比较多，但局势很明显的是偏向对方。  
光之护封剑只有最后一回合了。  
“我的回合。抽卡。”亚图姆望着刚抽到的卡，忍不住在唇边挑起一个微末的笑容。“盖一张卡，回合结束。”[5]  
游戏抽了卡，看了一下，道：“回合结束。”[4]  
“你错过了最后的机会呢……”亚图姆临时将那个称呼咽了下去，于此同时，困着游戏怪兽的金色十字消失在虚空中。“打开盖卡，黑魔族复活之棺！将你场上的破龙剑士和我场上的魔导女武神作为祭品——”亚图姆的手张开，印有巨大十字的棺木从虚空中缓缓升起。  
“打开陷阱卡，换位！”游戏掀开了自己的盖卡，“黑森林的女巫将作为破龙剑士的替代者被破坏。”紫色的雾气转而缠绕在黑森林女巫身上，随即，女巫化成了光粒消失。  
“——从墓地苏醒吧！Black Magician！”  
“根据黑森林的女巫的效果，我将破坏龙•刚朵拉加入手牌。”  
Black Magician2500的攻击比不上破龙剑士3600的攻击力，而亚图姆的卡组没有另外一张黑•魔•导•连•弹。  
亚图姆微微一笑，像是看穿了对面青年的心思：“我从手牌发动魔法卡，团结之力，装备在Black Magician身上。我每表侧表示有一只怪兽，装备此卡的怪兽的攻击力上升800点。”  
一瞬间，魔导师的攻击变成了4100。  
“战斗——Black Magician攻击破龙剑士，Black Magic！”  
巨大的光球袭来，游戏不慌不忙地掀开了盖卡：“打开盖卡，发动陷阱卡和睦的使者！”  
光球几乎在一瞬间落在了破龙剑士身上。游戏下意识抬手遮住眼睛和浮起四散的灰尘。烟尘弥散后，破龙剑士依然站在原处，游戏的基本分也没有改变。  
“和睦的使者，在这张卡发动的回合，对方怪兽造成的战斗伤害全部为0。并且这个回合我的怪兽不会被战斗破坏。”  
游戏站直身体，解说道。而在游戏发动了最后一张盖卡后，破龙剑士的攻击力悄然变成了3100。  
亚图姆盖伏了两张卡，宣言回合结束。[3]  
游戏看着手里的卡片，轻轻的叹息了一声。“我的回合，召唤三眼怪，并盖伏两张卡。”游戏握着最后一张图深吸一口气，道：“发动魔法卡，二重召唤。”  
亚图姆几乎一瞬间就明白了——他没有想到那么快就会召唤……不过的确，这里是他失策了。  
“我以破龙剑士和三眼怪为祭品，从手牌召唤破坏龙刚朵拉！”  
黑色的魔龙徐徐降临，威压一瞬间散开来——几乎让人透不过气来。  
游戏的声音在龙啸声中响起，不急不缓：“当三眼怪进入墓地的时候，可以从卡组把一只攻击力1500以下的怪兽加入手卡——然后，我发动刚朵拉的效果——我支付一半的基本分，这张卡以外的场上的卡全部破坏并且从游戏中除外。这张卡的效果每破坏1张卡，这张卡的攻击力提升300。”  
亚图姆场上一共有五张卡，而游戏场上有两张卡。一共七张。几乎是一瞬间，刚朵拉的攻击升到了2100。  
没有后场也没有怪兽的保护，亚图姆只能接受刚朵拉的直接攻击。  
游戏的声音有些颤抖，但很快恢复如初：“破坏龙刚朵拉……对亚图姆直接攻击。”  
少年的基本分一瞬间降到了三位数，形势瞬间逆转。但两人基本分分别是600与850，差距并不大。  
“我发动魔法卡强欲之壶，”游戏将剩下的两张手牌中的一张塞进了魔陷区，从卡组里抽出两张牌，“然后发动魔法卡，天使的施舍。抽三张卡，之后从手卡选两张丢弃。”手卡还有四张，也并不算富裕。  
“盖一张卡，回合结束。”[3]  
“我的回合，抽卡。”亚图姆看了看对方仅有一张盖卡的场地，虽然有陷阱，但是已经没有退路了。“从手牌召唤王后骑士，对……进行直接攻击。”  
游戏淡然掀开了盖卡：“陷阱卡吸收盾，王后骑士的的攻击无效，并且我恢复和后骑士攻击力数值相同的基本分。”  
2350，基本分再次拉开差距。  
亚图姆无奈：“盖伏两张卡，回合结束。”[1]  
“我的回合，”游戏抽出一张卡，“攻击表示召唤磁石战士α，发动速攻魔法，敌人操纵器。我将磁石战士α作为祭品，获得你场上王后骑士的控制权。”  
王后骑士一跃站到游戏身前，与亚图姆遥遥对峙。  
“王后骑士，对亚图姆进行……直接攻击。”  
如果攻击成立，那么就是亚图姆输了。  
“速攻魔法，月之书！”在游戏攻击到达的前一秒，亚图姆果断打开了一张盖卡，“我将王后骑士变为里侧守备表示！”  
游戏看着自己场上覆盖回去的卡，半晌出声：“……回合结束。”[3]  
“我的回合。”  
因为王后骑士呈盖伏状态，所以敌人操纵器的效果并没有产生。亚图姆的手牌是一张次元魔法，这次抽卡抽不到的话……  
少年的手心忍不住冒出了冷汗。  
“……抽卡！”  
卡片在空中划出漂亮的圆弧，隐约有着浅色的光芒一闪而过。  
看到卡片的瞬间，亚图姆忍不住微笑，笑意在唇角蔓延，漂亮、而又骄傲的不可思议。他将刚抽到的卡片塞进了魔陷区，“发动魔法卡，天降宝札！”  
游戏一瞬间睁大了浅紫色的眼睛，随后释然的微笑。  
这场决斗已经结束了。  
每一次都用天降宝札来左右最后的命运……神啊，你真是……  
双方都抽满了六张手卡，充足的手卡在亚图姆手上展成了扇形。少年看着抽到的手卡，怔愣了一会儿，随后苦笑。  
“发动魔法卡，死者转生，将一张手牌丢弃，墓地里一张怪兽卡回到手卡。”取出从墓地里退出的卡，亚图姆定定看着对面的青年，绯色眼眸光芒灼灼。  
“然后，我发动魔法卡，死者苏生。”  
游戏愣住，最后无言微笑起来。  
他用黄金柜封印了那张卡，暗示那个人，死者不苏生。而眼前的少年，亦像他一样，告诉他，死者苏生。  
死者……苏生。  
亚图姆复活的是Black Magician Girl，随后用魔法卡贤者的宝石特殊召唤了Black Magician，女魔导师攻击王后骑士，而Black Magician直接攻击。  
游戏的基本分归零，决斗结束。  
因为最后的冲击游戏身形不稳地跪倒在地上，抬眼看见慢慢弥散的烟尘里的人影。  
亚图姆一步步走过来，眉眼逆着初升的阳光，显得深刻而深情。  
那人弯下腰来，手伸向他。那双手很漂亮，给人以纤长有力的感觉。  
“我赢了，”亚图姆轻声说，补出后面的称呼，“伙伴。”  
“……是不是该跟我说一句……欢迎回来呢？”


	10. 10

[十]  
游戏拒绝了新一届KC杯的邀请，公开表示退出决斗界，卸任决斗王的身份。  
……后果自然就是海马公司的领头人大发雷霆。  
海马濑人一通电话打过来，高贵冷艳地表示你不能不去参加KC杯我还没有名正言顺的打败你拿到决斗王的称号！  
其声音之大，震住了坐在沙发上的王者。  
——神官你怎么了。何弃疗。  
游戏一手捂住耳朵一手把话筒拿开，待到海马吼爽了，温温和和地开口，海马君，近来工作很多吧城之内很烦吧——恕我直言，你已经连续四年都抽不出时间参加KC杯了。  
必杀技，会心一击。  
游戏眨眨眼，把自己的队友卖了。  
海马君，你要是能决斗赢了另一个我，以后我每届KC杯都会参加直到海马君抽的出来时间参加为止。  
亚图姆一口茶水就喷了出来。

结果当然不言而喻，青眼白龙再次命丧Black Magician之手。海马臭着一张脸，到底没发脾气，说决斗王退役的相当事项我会准备好的。  
游戏微笑，说谢谢。

KC杯没了决斗王的坐镇照样举行了，甚至这次参加的人更多——因为KC杯的优胜者将会是，第二代决斗王。  
游戏特地放了一个电脑在店里，看店的同时也不忘关注KC杯的动向。视频直播虽然没有现场气氛那么激情澎湃，但精彩的决斗亦足以扣人心弦。  
几个从决斗学院毕业的孩子实力都相当优秀，Hell Kaiser所用的电子流经常漂亮的OTK，Darkness吹雪卡组里的真红眼暗龙霸场，北方分校的什么宝石之光也让人耳目一新。  
——不过这几个人的绰号也够拉风的。  
“伙伴，现在是哪一场决斗？”亚图姆打了个呵欠，刚才他光忙着照顾GAME屋了，错过了上一场比赛的结尾和新一场的开头。  
“E•Hero的融合卡组和一副天使族的卡组。”游戏将刚才被推后的椅子拉上前，亚图姆顺势坐下，和游戏一起看着屏幕。  
“说起来……另一个我，你对这孩子有印象吗？”  
游戏指指屏幕上的生机勃勃的红衣少年，那个少年召唤了海洋新宇侠，漂亮的赢得了胜利。满满的活力透过屏幕倾泻出来。  
亚图姆仔细看了看，摇头道：“没有。伙伴认识吗？”  
“嗯……是个能看见决斗精灵的孩子呢。”游戏转正身子看着亚图姆笑道，“嗯，另一个我也许不记得了，但是这个孩子曾经依靠精灵的力量穿越了短暂的时间，和我们有一场决斗。”  
“我——们？”亚图姆的疑惑道。  
“嗯，大概就是决斗城市刚结束的那段时间里。”游戏回忆道，“他是个很厉害的决斗者呢。”  
“呃……是吗。”  
“嗯，是的哟。”游戏笑起来，大大的眼睛弯成了月牙的形状，“说起来当时真是很羡慕呢。毕竟他可以看到另一个我，而我却不可以。”  
轻描淡写的语气，亚图姆却忍不住沉默下来。半晌他开口，语气坚定：“我会一直在这里的。”  
游戏看了王者一眼，忍不住揶揄，“就算没有记忆也没关系？”  
果然还是记仇了，亚图姆被噎住了，讪讪道：“如果是现在来说的话，果然还是没关系了吧。  
因为我发现，我所寻找的记忆，不及能待在你身边的时间万分之一。  
他们相视而笑，手扣在一起，影子在阳光里合在一起，好像再不会分离。

午后阳光温暖，游戏忍不住打了个呵欠，不知不觉趴在柜台上睡得迷迷糊糊。亚图姆看着自家伙伴忍不住在嘴角扯开一个小小的弧度，关掉了电脑之后将搭在椅子上的外套轻手轻脚地披在了青年身上。  
旧故事结束在光芒里，而同样，新的故事开始于光芒中。  
这是属于他们两个人的，永不结束的——光之物语。  
\--End—


	11. 番外

沉寂于风  
1.  
盛夏。  
传入耳朵的是偶尔的两声蝉鸣，房间里很安静，他听得到外面树叶摩挲的细小沙沙声，听得到卡片翻动时不经意发出的清脆短音，甚至安静得听得到自己浅浅的呼吸声。  
武藤游戏将手里的卡组放回桌上，然后身子重重躺倒在松软的床上。不由感慨道，放暑假的日子，果然闲的没劲啊。  
“你说是不是，另一个我。”  
风一瞬似乎变大，掠过窗外，窗帘发出哗啦一声响。  
意料之内的沉默。  
武藤游戏将手放在眼睛上，像是要遮住明晃晃的日光。然后身体慢慢地蜷缩了起来。  
啊，你已经不在了呢。

2.  
他们从埃及跋山涉水地回到童实野市的时候，正好赶上期末，最后两星期里几个少年忙得四脚朝天，成绩总算低空飞过。  
那段时间里他几乎忘了决斗怪兽忘了埃及之旅忘了亚图姆。  
也只是几乎罢了。  
其实现在来看，所谓的决斗怪兽精灵埃及王都离他的生活太遥远了。  
遥远得像一场梦。

3.  
他们离开埃及的那天，Black Magician Girl擅自从他留下的卡组里现出身形，金发的女孩子带着哭腔说master他真的很想一直和另一位master在一起的啊……为什么一定要去决斗呢……  
话没说完就被Black Magician拎回去了。紫色魔导师弯下身致歉，很抱歉，失礼了。master，我这就带玛娜回去。  
游戏只是微笑，说没关系。  
那之后他再也没有见过这些卡片精灵。  
他何尝不懂生者最痛苦，可是每个灵魂都有它必须要去的地方。  
回到日本之后海马立刻停止发售了Black Magician，甚至大动作回收了所有发售出去的可能抽到Black Magician的卡包。这位KC公司的头号人物难得如此任性一次，媒体的报道足足闹了快一个月，海马却只是冷着张脸毫无解释。  
也许这个人也在用他独特的方式来祭奠那个人吧。

4.  
黄昏降临的时候，游戏妈妈在楼下喊晚饭已经好了，游戏匆匆忙忙地从床上跳下来大声应道妈妈我就来。拉开门之前下意识地说，另一个我，我先去……  
声音戛然而止。  
游戏低下头笑笑，将未出口的话语咽了回去。  
他掩上门，快步走开。  
忘了吧。他想。

5.  
暑假作业什么的真是超级烦人啊。  
游戏一脸苦恼地看着摊的满桌都是的暑假作业，他连一半都没完成。  
游戏将笔一丢，忍不住向后仰去。凝望着天花板出神。  
小店的门被推开，游戏一惊，匆忙从椅子上跳了下来：“欢迎——”  
来者身材高大，即使是夏天也穿着一身风衣，长长的衣摆散开几乎遮去了所有的阳光，衬得来人越发气势凌人。  
游戏匆忙将后面的话临时换掉：“……海马君？”  
海马濑人将一封信函丢在游戏面前，居高临下地看着他，“今年KC杯的邀请函。”  
离得太近，身高差逼着游戏不得不使劲仰头看着这个同龄人。游戏将邀请函推了回去：“呃，很抱歉，海马君，我并不打算参加这次比赛。”  
海马一挑眉，上位者气势满满：“为什么？”  
游戏一时语塞，手指不小心碰到刚才丢在桌上的笔，灵光一闪随口说道：“呃……暑假作业太多了。”  
海马像是看出了什么，冷笑着回头大步离开，长长的风衣扬出了骄傲的弧度。在他走出店门的一瞬间，游戏听到海马冰冷的话语传了过来。  
“你如果是想把他留下的决斗王位子拱手送给别人，我不介意亲手夺过来。”

6.  
游戏在床上翻来覆去地好久都没睡着。  
他认命，从床上爬起来。KC杯的邀请函就放在桌子上，游戏拿起来，因为打不开封泥，只有沿边撕开了信封，一边不免腹诽了一下海马真是越来越高端洋气了【。  
打开了台灯，借着灯光看完了邀请函，又原样塞了回去。  
他下意识抬手想握着金色的饰品，只触到了一片虚无。  
最后一次。  
他对自己说，最后一次。

7.  
KC杯举行的地点是日本，不用去美国让游戏忍不住松了口气。  
他尽力去模仿那个人的风格，用的也是他的卡组，召唤出Black Magician师徒时，不出所料看到立体影像的眼神一片空茫。  
赢得不算艰难，下了决斗的舞台，对手过来说和他握手，赞叹，“您的决斗真是太精彩了。”  
近二十厘米的身高差让他忍不住稍稍后退了一点，游戏斟酌着用词，磕磕绊绊地回道：“多谢……呃，多谢称赞，您也是。”  
“不过没有看到三幻神的姿态，那真是太可惜了。”对手满是遗憾地道，“不过我的实力也许还不够站在三幻神面前，希望下一次和决斗王决斗的的时候能看到三幻神。”  
“嗯……会的。”游戏随口敷衍道。  
对手离开了会场，他站在阴影处无力地靠在墙上。  
能随心所欲的操纵神的人，已经不在这里了……啊。

8.  
开学时学习忙碌了很多，他没有太多时间去决斗，平平静静地过了一年，然后毕业。  
游戏考了个普通的二流大学，杏子要去美国学习舞蹈。游戏、城之内和本田都去送她，临别的时候游戏其实并没有太多情绪。  
年少时的初恋，最后也就这样不痛不痒地别离。  
杏子走的时候尽量装作自然的样子地对他说，她会在美国看这次KC杯的，希望他加油。  
游戏微笑，嘴角的弧度很温柔，说好的，我会赢的。  
目送自己的青梅竹马进了安检口，游戏握了握手，指甲掐在掌心里。  
忘了吧。  
快忘了吧。

9.  
游戏果然还是没办法把他赢来的这个决斗王的位子给别人。  
两副卡组他都带着，马上就是他该上场的时间了，游戏却无法选择该用哪一套。  
最后一秒他拿起了一副卡组，大步走向几乎每位决斗者都渴望着的舞台。  
既然要做，就做到底吧。  
游戏手臂上依旧戴着那个最老式的决斗盘，抽出了手牌里的那张怪兽卡。  
“根据次元魔法的效果，以圣精灵为祭品，特殊召唤Black Magician。”

10.  
大学生活说不上多有趣，舍友们第一次见到他的时候倒是惊讶得要死，有一个人甚至拍着另外一人茫然地说，我是不是产生了幻觉了我看到了决斗王诶……  
熟悉以后舍友会仗着身高揉着他的头发说，平常的游戏君和决斗的游戏君真是完全不一样呢啧啧啧。  
游戏只是笑笑，并不说话。  
他们本来就很像，在他刻意模仿之后也许他们并不差多少吧。  
所以杏子才特意关注KC杯，透过他去看那个人的痕迹吧。  
其实他们都何其可笑。

11.  
大学里游戏的个子终于开始拔高，加之个性温柔以及决斗王的名声，慢慢的开始有女孩子对他递情书。  
四年大学的大学里游戏没有谈过恋爱，虽然追求者甚多，游戏通通拒绝了，拒绝的理由都是一句礼貌而疏离的话——“我已经有喜欢的人了。”语气温柔，莫名透着一点怀念的味道。  
很多女孩子通常都是玻璃心碎一地然后说祝你幸福武藤君，也有女孩子看游戏身边几乎没有女孩子出没所以大着胆子说武藤君忘了那个妹子试试和我交往吧！  
游戏只是笑，不置可否。  
他曾想忘记他，花去一年年时间却终究无果，直至现在，他终究明白了缘由。  
他不肯交出决斗王的位子，不肯在外界的决斗里面前更换卡组，甚至不肯更换掉那个老旧的决斗盘。  
花去了八年拼一个千年积木，并肩了一年，他留下的印记却永永远远地在他心里根深蒂固。  
忘了吧。  
怎么可能啊。

12.  
平平稳稳到了毕业，武藤双六被丽贝卡的爷爷邀请到美国游玩，后来因为身体不好，加之美国医疗条件也更好，游戏的母亲也去了美国，以便照顾爷爷。  
GAME屋落到了游戏手里，因为之前也有帮爷爷做过生意，所以正式接手了也不算太生疏。  
至于生意好不好到不重要了，作为决斗王出席的各种场面给的报酬[虽然他一直在拒绝]就足够能让他过上很好的生活。  
他保持着和城之内他们的联系，海马更是三天两头地见一面。  
KC杯和一些大的比赛每届都不落，他固执甚至偏执地留着决斗王的称号，到最后都不知道自己为什么要这么做。  
今年的KC杯也依旧如期举行。  
腰间装着的卡组照旧是两个，闲暇时候他还会对自己的卡组修改下，却丝毫没有动过那个人的卡组，哪怕一些卡已经在当今的决斗中不太用的上了。  
翻看卡组照旧是每次比赛前必做的事情。休息室的门被大力拉开，海马濑人一脸不爽地坐在了游戏对面的椅子上。拿出自己的牌组拍在桌上，未发一言。  
游戏诧异地看了对方一眼：“海马君，不用去主持KC杯吗？”  
“和我决斗。”  
……对方的任性和傲气游戏最明白不过，耸耸肩之后顺手将手里的卡组洗牌，放在桌子上了。  
“黑魔导卡组？”海马挑眉问。  
“嗯。”游戏已经率先抽满了五张卡，询问道：“我先攻？”  
海马却没有动，望着游戏，语气里满是嘲讽：“你想装多久。”  
游戏装作没听懂，嘴角笑意丝毫没变，“……什么？”  
“你想用他的牌组去装他多久！”海马冷笑，“明明有着自己卡组却用别人的，你真把自己当成了他？！”  
几句话实在是不客气，游戏却没有要动怒的意思。“决斗王是他赢下来的，我只是在帮他保留这个位子而已。”  
“呵。”海马居高临下地审视着那个至始至终带着温柔笑意的青年，讥笑道：“你既然赢了他，那你就应该以武藤游戏这个身份继续决斗。哼，以这种方式怀念？我所认识的武藤游戏没有那么懦弱！”  
海马拿着自己的卡组干脆地起身离开，最后仍不忘记毒舌：“你有把他送去冥界的决心，现在却拿不出决心去拿起一副自己的卡组！？”  
KC公司的领头人扬长而去。游戏在原地张张嘴，却找不到震动声线的理由。

13.  
KC杯的冠军一次次地更换，游戏上台时不出所料地看见了一个新的面孔，对手看到他，像是努力压制着自己的激动，匆忙鞠躬大声喊道：“武藤先生！请多指教！”  
游戏对这样的礼节表示无奈，他点点头，温声回答：“请多指教。”  
双方互喊了“Duel”作为决斗的开始，游戏的先攻，有心人却发现了这位决斗王的不同。  
没有刻意散发的锋芒，游戏周身的气场沉敛而缄默。但若是小看了这个温润的青年，也许下一秒就会在其强大的决斗者之魂败退。  
但和上一次的决斗，气势的确是天壤之别。  
连卡组也变了，以往决斗王的成名标志黑魔导师徒却不见踪影，顶替上来的是新怪兽“沉默剑士”“沉默魔术师”。  
结果当然是游戏再一次胜利，无暇理睬蜂拥而上的粉丝和记者，游戏匆匆忙忙地逃下了决斗台，他可以想象到记者们问的问题。无非就是对这次的胜利有何感想之类的话题。  
哦，对了，这次他们应该会追问卡组的更换问题吧。  
那更得跑了。【。  
得出结论的游戏专拣着小道跑，一路躲着回到了GAME屋，顺手打开了手机一看，不出意料地是数十个未接电话。  
真崎杏子的名字铺满了整个未接电话的屏幕，游戏喘匀了气，将电话拨了回去，心想该来的还是回来。  
电话只响了一声就被接起，杏子的声音几乎瞬间在耳边响起：“游戏！”  
“嗯，杏子……打那么多电话，是有什么要紧事吗？”游戏故作轻松地道，“抱歉啊，刚刚才回到家呢……”  
电话那头沉默，游戏索性也不说话了，把手机拿离了耳边，呆呆地看看电话时间慢慢拉长。  
“……呐。游戏，为什么……突然换卡组了？”  
对方的问题果然是，意料之内呢。  
“啊，用回自己的卡组嘛。”  
太过轻松的答案，反倒让对方不知所措起来。游戏握着手机，轻轻笑一声，震动声线：“忘了吧。”  
他都不知道他是在对谁说，杏子还是自己？反正都没关系了。  
遗忘于他，是个多么虚伪的词。

14.  
游戏安安心心地经营着GAME屋，谈不上生意有多好，但是毕竟是他的爱好。  
认清了一些东西以后，他将那副卡组仔仔细细地收在了自己的房间，特地将三张神之卡拿了出来，放在了装千年积木碎片的黄金盒子里。因为有一次失窃的经历，游戏还唤出了棉花糖的精灵守在神之卡旁边。  
像是卸下重担的感觉。游戏关上抽屉的时候，长长呼出了一口气。  
既然无法遗忘，那就算了吧。  
他转身下楼，毫不留恋。  
可是那些旧时光仍然蜿蜒在掌纹上清晰。  
所有人都渐行渐远，只有他被抛弃在时光的夹缝里，动弹不得。  
回忆太长。

15.  
后来的生活依旧没有什么波澜。  
又是盛夏。  
早晨的气温也并不凉爽了，决斗王在床上滚了好久终于认命地爬起来。天色还早，游戏打算迟点再下去开店。  
懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，游戏习惯性地拉开抽屉看了一眼，抽屉里的卡组最上面的卡片上紫色魔导师和他静静对望。  
游戏在嘴角弯起一个微小的弧度，随后合上了抽屉，拖拉着拖鞋去洗漱了。  
叠被子换下睡衣，游戏拉开窗帘，晨光丝丝缕缕撒进来，温暖却不刺目。闭着眼睛享受了一会初升的阳光，游戏才伸手拉开明净的窗子。  
风呼一下吹了进来，带着早晨特有的温凉和湿润。风吹动着窗帘发出哗的一声轻响，对比出周围空旷的安静。  
思恋缄默，沉寂于风。


End file.
